


Just Another High School Story

by wonhoshi



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Sports, it's mainly G7 and MX, with appearances of some other groups and members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Another High School AU that no one asked for. Life of the GOT7 and MONSTA X boys as high school students and athletes. Guest appearances by a lot of other groups and idols. Tags will be added depending if I continue this or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify here are their sports (for the main characters)  
> Jackson & Jooheon - Basketball  
> Mark & Hyunwoo - Swimming  
> Jinyoung & Kihyun - Tennis  
> Yugyeom & Wonho - Volleyball  
> BamBam & Minhyuk - Cheerleading  
> Jaebum& Changkyun - Football  
> Youngjae & Hyungwon - Marching band (Youngjae plays the flute and Hyungwon is in the pit)
> 
> For my bestest friend Megan, who basically gave me all inspiration to write this for her.

Sweat.

It’s all Jackson could see other than his matted, soaked platinum locks swishing and swaying occasionally by his face.

He had his tongue in-between his teeth as he focused on the task at hand. He had a basketball tight in his grip, dribbled it _once_ , _twice_ and then began to squat to prepare for a power jump. He was shorter than most basketball players but he took pride in his honey thighs; thick, muscular and powerful enough to trump past his height disadvantage. He pushed out all the force he could down his legs and leapt while tossing the ball from the three-point line, eyes never leaving the orb as it flew through the air.

The other players froze in place, having no other choice than to watch as the ball reached its destination. A clean swish through the hoop. The others groaned as Jackson celebrated making the winning basket, his teammates crowding around him to congratulate him.

One of the taller players, Chanyeol, clapped Jackson fairly hard on his shoulder and commended him. His friend Baekhyun looked at the shorter male quizzically.

“How do you _always_ manage to make every three pointer you go for?” He asked, head turned in a puppy like manner.

Jackson shrugs and flashes an overly confident smirk. He takes pride in his ability to play basketball, a sport he often played as a kid with his family and friends. He just happened to be pretty good at the sport and the constant games he’d play for fun ended up serving as practice as well. By the time he reached being a high school senior, he was already the MVP for the school’s basketball team and one of the most popular jocks in school.

His parents tried to get him into fencing, it was the sport his father had done well in during his own childhood years but Jackson never really dug the concept. He preferred the physical aspect of basketball, the crowd cheering and roaring every time he’d make a basket. So what if he liked the thrill of being watched and praised? That _definitely_ didn’t show up in any other situations. Totally not.

He was about to suggest a rematch (one he’d win in a matter of minutes) to the other team but before he could get the words out, he hears his best friends call him over. He heads to the bleachers on the other side of the outdoor basketball court and greets his friends.

Mark was already toweling at his damp hair, a dead giveaway that he had just got out of swim practice. He gave him a weak noogie before reaching for the towel and drying the rest for him, his affectionate side showing. He may be a popular jock but he is one of the sweetest, most thoughtful guys on campus. Next to Lee Minhyuk and Jung Hoseok that is.

His other friends were in similar states of disarray, as they all participate in after school sports and activities for their high school. Jackson plays basketball, Mark swims, Jinyoung play tennis, Yugyeom is the team captain for volleyball, BamBam is one of the two male cheerleaders on the squad, Jaebum is a football player and Youngjae plays the flute in the school’s marching band. Some are more physically drained than others from their rehearsals but they all agree on not fighting on who’s the most tired as they’ve decided they all make serious efforts in their own activities.

Youngjae was in the middle of explaining a particularly hard set for his marching show when Yugyeom yells out about how hungry he is. For him being the youngest in their group of friends, he sure had an appetite that could compete with the rest. They all played rock paper scissors and decided on a local diner to eat at. They all agreed to meet at the front of the school after they’ve all cleaned up.

Jackson heads to the locker rooms with some of the others and finds his fellow team mate Jooheon shirtless and trying out another rap verse with one of his friends that he recognizes as Jaebum’s team mate, Changkyun. Jackson wrapped his arm around the boy and listened as he finished his verse, looking at Jackson for some sort of reaction. He just smiled and that was plenty feedback for him, as he smiled back and let his dimples tuck themselves into his cheeks.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the man.” Changkyun said cheekily, displaying no real venom in the joke. Jooheon’s ears turn red at the quip but Jackson lurches forward a little past the other’s shoulder towards Jooheon’s face.

“C’mon baby, gimme a lil’ smooch!” Jackson teased, holding his grip around Jooheon’s shoulders and trying to catch his dodging moves. Jackson always played around like this, it’s how he is. He’s touchy-feely and everyone understands that. Well, at least now they do. People used to make fun of him, calling him all sorts of derogatory terms and nasty things. But Jackson was able to get past that with the help of his friends and plenty of students that felt the same way he did. By the end of that school year (It had been Jackson’s freshman year) they had made so much progress that they got bullies suspended and Jackson never had a problem with people like them again.

A few more minutes pass as they playfully wrestle and struggle with one another before he hears some loud noise on the other side of the lockers. All the boys in their section stop and perk their ears, curiosity getting the best of them.

Girls aren’t the only ones that like juicy gossip.

“So what Ji? Let’s just do it at my place!” A cheerful voice flitters through the locker room, reverberating off the heavy metal doors of the lockers and bouncing around until it hits the eavesdropping ears inside.

“Yeah! We can still bring the drinks!” Another voice says, still bright but an obvious notch lower in pitch indicating it was someone else who finished the tangent. “It’ll be the best party we’ve thrown, no doubt!” The same voice lilted.

Changkyun looked intrigued and before anyone could stop him, he leapt on top of the bench and reached over the peer over the big lockers that divided the two parties.

“Hey!” His deep voice rang over the lighter ones discussing the matter. All of them stopped and searched for the voice until the shortest one with light chestnut locks taps them on their shoulders and points to the top of the lockers where Changkyun’s head poked out. “You guys are having a party?” He asked.

The short boy whom Changkyun recalled was named Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What’s it to you, freshman?” He said, malice obvious in his voice.

Changkyun never understood the unsaid rivalry between classes especially against freshmen but he decided to be the bigger man here (both figuratively and literally) and answered the boy anyways, “Well, it sounded cool and maybe you had room for a few more to join?”

Jihoon looked ready to shoot back another spiteful comment before one of his friends with a sunshine bright smile that reminded Changkyun of Minhyuk, spoke first. “Sure! We’re trying to make it a hell of a rager so we’re down for more people!”

Jihoon began protesting, saying things about how there wasn’t enough room and it’d be lame if they invited freshmen but before he could continue to put the younger male and his friends down, their other friend shut him up with a kiss. Literally.

He pulled back and was all eye smiles as he pushed his bleach blond hair out of his face.

“Lighten up Ji, we were freshmen once. We would’ve killed to go to parties like this one. Let ‘em live a little!” Lover boy said, flashing a blinding smile to the other boy. Jihoon’s face was almost tomato red at this point and he made no further effort to stop Changkyun and his friends from coming so he just retired to his locker to resume getting dressed.

“My name’s Soonyoung, I guess we’ll be seeing each other **_soon_**!” The smiley boy that kissed Jihoon said, hoping his pun would draw some laughs. It did, but only from his always smiling friend (how do his cheeks not hurt by now?). He exchanged phone numbers with the other (which is pretty hard to do over the lockers but they managed) and bid their goodbyes. By the time Changkyun hops down from the bench the others are already dressed and ready to go.

“Come on ‘Kyun, Jackson invited us to go eat with his friends at the diner down the street.” Jooheon almost shouts in excitement, though no one can really place if it’s because of the mention of food or because he gets to be with Jackson. Either way, it got Changkyun to hurry and clean up.

\--------

By them time Jackson meets his friends at the front of the school, he finds them piling into cars and calling shotgun. Of his squad, only Mark and Jinyoung had cars. Mark had a small car from 2011 that his dad gave him as a birthday gift for his 16th birthday and Jinyoung got a hand-me-down minivan from his older sister which he took immense pride in driving. It only assured his role in their clique as their mother. From time to time, Jaebum got to borrow his grandfather’s station wagon but today he rode the bus with Jackson so that already told him he didn’t get the car today.

Since Jackson had invited Jooheon and his friends, it did give them more options to get there, since Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hyungwon all had cars. Luckily both their groups knew each other well so there were no problems with carpooling. Minhyuk had already assumed the wheel of Hyungwon’s car, because despite the fact that Hyungwon’s family was rich and gave him this luxurious car when he was a freshman, he never liked driving. He says it takes too much effort and focus so he always lets someone else drive as long as he gets to assume the passenger seat. He uses the advantage of his long legs (and that _it is his car after all_ ) to always get the seat.

With all the cars ready to go, the boys all head to diner to raise hell for the poor unsuspecting waitresses and cooks staffed there.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I should continue this, maybe I'll do separate stories in a collection versus chapters of the different situations that happen? Also ships? Lemme know what you think!


End file.
